Team Six
by LilPrincess95
Summary: Kizui, Hana, and Aoi are the new team 6. Hana and Kizui are Naruto's neighbors and childhood friends. They always get stuck with missions with team 7.
1. Graduation

Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated either of my other Fanfictions... any excuse could not make up for that... *cough*wastolazyortobusy*cough* Just recently I got back into being interested in Naruto. I thought up this a few days ago and told myself "Maybe one day in the future I will actually write it" I definitely wasn't going to during exam week... that would have been crazy of me... Still don't know how I did on them though. But it was bothering me, all these ideas of what will happen so I need to write it. Hopefully I will update this as often as I can and get around to updating my two others too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Only Team Six who you are yet to meet... I really hope there isn't a team six in the manga... OH! and any other OC that shows up.

* * *

><p>My Charaters:<br>1. Name: Shimai Kizui (means Chery, found it when I misspelt Cherry wrong I believe that Chery has no meaning but if I'm wrong can someone tell me what it means?)  
>Age: 12<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance:<br>Hair: a little past shoulder lenght, Medium red, straight.  
>Eyes: Forest Green<br>Skin: pale, she has a 'x' shaped scar under her right eye.  
>Clothes: Burgundy turtle-neck shirt, cuts off at elbows. Silver pendant that is engraved with the Konoha leaf symbol. Blue-grey shin length pants with a darker burgundy full length skirt that is open on the right side. Weapon holster on right leg. Grey gloves with plates that have the Konoha symbol. Regular sandals, bandaged from pants to shoes.<p>

2. Name: Shimai Hana (means flower, Shimai means sister)  
>Age: 13<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance:<br>Hair: Waist length, orange-brown, a long piece of bangs are tied on each side. Shorter piece curls into the face.  
>Eyes: Light lilac<br>Skin: pale, but darker than Kizui's. Covered in scars.  
>Clothes: Navy blue skin tight turtle neck that ends tied to the middle finger on each hand. Forehead protector is tied around left arm. Two strips of beige fabric are tied loosely around each arm just below each shoulder. Mesh under-shirt. Blue shorts, bandage plus weapon holster. Beige over skirt that is knee length and slitted on both sides. Regular sandals. Uses her own special Kunai that are longer and slimmer.<p>

3. Name: Kaigun Aoi (translates to Navy-Kaigun and Blue-Aoi)  
>Age: 11<br>Gender: Male  
>Appearance:<br>Hair: White, Spiky (like Naruto's but longer)  
>Eyes: Red, blue around the pupil.<br>Skin: Slightly tanned  
>Clothes: Black tank-top under a long sleeved (almost as long sleeved as Dozu's but not quiet) Grey pants that end at the shin plus bandages and sandals. Wears his forehead protector on his forhead.<p>

4. Name: _ Karasu (Family name is a surprise)(means crow)  
>Age: ? (refuses to tell anyone)<br>Gender: Female  
>Apperarance:<br>Hair: Silver. Tied into a long pony tail.  
>Eyes: Black<br>Skin: Pale but tan  
>Clothes: Hides half of face with bandages, along with the rest of her body. Has a few bandages around her head but her hair falls over it. Black elbow t-shirt, shorts, sandals that are almost to the knee. Plus a jounin vest and her forehead protector is on her forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>Let's take a quick look at their back-stories. Would have done a prologue but I want to get right into the main plot of Naruto.<p>

_Kizui and Hana are sisters, but not by blood or adoption, they just consider themselves sisters. They live in the same building as Naruto and are both orphans.(Their parents were shinobi who were killed by the Kyuubi) When they were five Hana got attacked by an evil cat coughToracough. This demon of a cat is what caused her numerous scars on her body. She is energetic and loud. Kizui got her scar from two different occasions; the first slash from tripping into a window when she was four... and she isn't clumsy she was tripped; by a neighbourhood bully. He got in a lot of trouble by both Hana and his mother so he hasn't gone near her since. The second was from a ricocheting kunai that she threw. Also due to the Tora attack Hana now fears any animal that is roughly that size._  
><em>They met Naruto when he was six when a shop owner tried to overcharge him for some ramen cups. Kizui found the real price counted how many cups Naruto had placed the correct amount of money on the counter, grabbed Naruto (and his ramen) and walked out of the store. All without saying a word and the only look that the shop owner got was a glare when he tried to block their way. Hana became Naruto's partner in crime (pranksters) with Kizui being the one who acted like a mother. They are unaware of their original family names.<em>

_Aoi lives with his mother (Kaigun Mizuki), his father having died on a mission when he was four, not far from the building Kizui and Hana live in. He didn't have many friend due to rarely leaving the house. Or only going downstairs to help his mother in the kitchen when her café is really busy. (Café is downstairs while they live upstairs) Studies a lot so he is really smart._

_As for Karasu I'll wait since that would give away my surprise. But she does have an younger brother who is also a jounin. Who, probably won't be revealed until the next chapter though._

So much for diving straight into the story I was expecting to write less than that for the back stories. Onwards to chapter one!

* * *

><p>A twelve year old girl woke up not long after the sun. In the bed next to hers was her year older self-proclaimed sister. The girl suppressed a giggle when she saw her sister hugging her pillow and drooling.<p>

She got up and got ready for the day ahead. Again she had to suppress a giggle when she returned to the bedroom and both beds were empty. Meaning? That there was going to be another prank on Konoha. _'What are those two planing this time?'_ she thought to herself as she finished breakfast.

She got an answer to her thoughts when loud yells sounded from the direction of the Hokage building. Yet when she looked outside she almost dropped her shoes at the sight. All over the Hokage Monument was paint. Kizui had been taking her time getting ready but after she heard the yell of none other that Iruka-sensei** "What the hell are you two doing during class time! Get down here!"** she finally looked at the clock. She was late. Major-ly late. She ran out the door as fast as she possibly could.

When she got to class she took a seat near the door. "You're late Kizui-chan." Kiba said from next to her with a singsong voice.

"At least Iruka-sensei is too." was her reply in her usual soft voice. It wasn't long afterwards that Iruka came in, dragging a tied up Naruto and Hana.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you've failed the last two times!"

"Hey I only failed **once**!" Hana yelled but was ignored.

"This isn't the time to be causing trouble!"

"Whatever..." Then Iruka turned to the class.

"This can't be good" Kizui whispered, Kiba and Akumaru nodded in agreement.

"Time for a 'Henge no Jutsu' Test! Everyone line up!" At the classes over all 'What' he said "Transform perfectly into me!"

It was going good for a while. Hana only made one mistake in hers (the vest was on backwards...) and it was Naruto's turn. He did a Henge. But that was definitely not Iruka...  
>"I call this one 'Sexy no Jutsu'" He said while rolling on the floor laughing. His reward was the infamous giant head of Iruka, and a punch to the head from a blushing Hana and Kizui.<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>At the Hokage Monument after class<em>*

Hana and Naruto were washing the paint off of the four faces. Iruka and Kizui were sitting on top of the heads waiting.

"I won't let either of you go until everything is as it has to be" Iruka said from his perch.

"Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to" Naruto said with a sour face.

Trying to lighten the mood Hana said "Nee-chan can't you help us, too?" in a whining voice.

"No" her short answer was barely heard over the wind.

'_Blunt as usual_' Iruka thought with a sweat-drop After some silence."Well...Uhm.. If everything is all cleaned up I'll buy you all some ramen tonight." This got Naruto's attention.

"Okay! I'll work as hard as I can!"

"I won't lose to you, Naruto!"

"I won't lose either!"

"When did this become a race?" Kizui asked. Iruka laughed.

* * *

><p>*<em>Later at Ichiraku's Ramen<em>*

"Naruto, Hana..."

"Hmm?" they said in unison.

"Why where you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course we do!" Hana said.

"Basically those who get the Hokage title are the strongest shinobi of this village, right? And among them is the Fourth Hokage. A hero who saved the village from a fox demon." Naruto finished.

"Then why?"

"Well, one day I'm going to get the Hokage title..." He pointed his chopsticks "and then I will surpass all the previous Hokage! And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength!"

"And I'm going to help him!" then Hana muttered "plus all of these pranks are fun."

After eating a while "Uhm... Iruka-sensei I have a little request."

"What? You want a second bowl of ramen?"

"No... can I borrow your forehead protector?"

"Oh this?" He fingered his headband. "No no, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you three'll get one tomorrow.

* * *

><p>*<em>Next day before the exam<em>*

Naruto sat with his head on the desk.

"So are you two ready?" Hana asked Kizui and Naruto. Kizui didn't answer and Naruto couldn't, he was too nervous.

Iruka walked in "To graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. When you're called come to the next room."

_'Oh no! Not that one! That's my worst skill!'_ Naruto continued to freak out.

"Next is Shimai Hana!" Hana got up and went to the next room. A few minutes later she ran in holding a protector and jumping around giggling.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Next! Shimai Kizui!" Now she looked nervous.

"Um... g-good l-luck Kizui-chan" Naruto's voice was shaking.

"T-thanks" she came back out with a smile on her face, also holding a forehead protector. She was tackled to the ground by her still celebrating sister.

"And finally! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Good luck Naru!" Hana called after him, using his nickname from when they were kids to try and cheer him up.

"Good luck" Kizui said. Once he was gone she turned to her sister "Let's go wait outside"

"M'kay"

Kizui sat on the swing outside while Hana sat next to the tree. Naruto came out and they instantly knew the outcome.

The three didn't say anything. They just sat around while the other kids parents congratulated their kids.

"Hey that kid..." one mother said.

"Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's also the only one who failed." another answered. They probably didn't even care that they could be heard.

"Well, that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a shinobi, since he is..."

"Shh. We're not supposed to talk about that" The girls started dragging away the depressed blond.

"Come on, you can eat at our house tonight" Naruto put his goggles back on and they left.

While they were walking back Mizuki-sensei took Naruto to talk somewhere, but Naruto promised to be there by the time dinner was ready.

* * *

><p><em>*later after dinner grew cold waiting for Naruto*<em>

"Something's wrong" Hana stated.

"Yeah."

"Let's go look for him"

"Okay" Kizui used one of her jutsus to search for him. 'Koiki Kensaku no Jutsu'(Wide Area Search) "He's in the forest." They nodded to each other and left.

They found him in the forest covered in dirt with a scroll tied to his back.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Hana asked.

"...I was... training... going to pass...the exam"

"What are you talking about?" Kizui asked. Then Iruka showed up.

"I've found you.." Then he looked between Kizui and Hana

"We just got here." he nodded and turned back to Naruto.

"hehehe... You found me... I've only learned one thing." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"You look all beaten up, what were you doing out here?" Iruka asked.

"Never mind that, hey hey! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it let me graduate!" He got ready.

"Naruto. Where did you get that scroll?" Kizui asked.

"Oh this? Mizuki (AN:oh yeah this isn't Aoi mom as you should know. It took me till now to realize they have the same name now) -sensei told me about it and about this place too. He said that if I showed you this skill I'd definitely graduate!" Iruka looked surprised. Then he looked behind him and pushed the three others away. A barrage of kunai hit him and the house behind him.

Mizuki was perched on a branch above them. "Nice job finding the moron! Though I am curious as to how the other two brats found him."

"I see so that's what's going on" Iruka held his bleeding side. The two girls got in a ready position. Hana with one of her favourite kunai and Kizui with her fits ready to punch/block.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled. Naruto looked back and forth between the two.

"Naruto whatever happen... don't give him the scroll." He pulled out a kunai "Kizui, Hana make sure he doesn't" he pulled out another "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" This put the three more on guard.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

Iruka looked terrified "N-no! Don't!"

"12 years ago... you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that day a special rule was created for this village. But this rule was never meant to be told to you. The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."

"Stop it!"

"You are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You even killed those two girls' parents too. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone!" Hana and Kizui froze and looked at Naruto. Mizuki went on as he got ready to attack.

When the giant shuriken was released it flew past the still frozen girls and straight at Naruto. But it instead hit Iruka. He was crying and apologizing to Naruto. Naruto took off running away from the fight.

"Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart. And I think he's planning to use the scroll to get revenge. You saw those eyes earlier. The eyes of a real demon." As Iruka pulled the shuriken from his back Mizuki moved to chase after and kill Naruto.

"He isn't like that. Mizuki-sensei doesn't know Naruto at all if that's what he thinks." Kizui said as she went after Mizuki, Hana wasn't far behind.

When they landed in the clearing that Iruka had knocked Mizuki into. Naruto was riding behind a tree.

"You'd transform into what killed your parents to protect him."

"I won't hand a scroll over to someone like you!"

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!"

"No you're not" Kizui and Hana said at the same time.

"If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah... ... The demon fox would do that. But Naruto is different. He is one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy and no one accepts him (except Hana and Kizui...) He already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon fox. He is a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Iruka I said I would take care of you later... But I've changed my mind. I'm going to kill you and those girls right now. So hurry up and die!"

Naruto flew out of the trees and kneed Mizuki in the face! "Don't touch Iruka-sensei, Hana, or Kizui. **I'll kill you**!"

"You idiot! Why did you come out?" Hana screamed at him. "Run away."

"I'll kill someone like you in one shot!"

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" The next thing surprised everyone. "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu" At least a thousand Naruto's appeared. "You said you were going to take me out in one shot. Well go ahead and try."

"Don't forget about us. He insulted you, our friend." Hana said, Kizui nodding. Naruto smiled at them and they all attacked; Hana, Kizui and the thousand or so Naruto's. Five minutes later: There was a very beat up Mizuki on the ground.

"Naruto.. come over here there's something I want to give you" He made him close his eyes. Hana almost started squealing when she saw what he was doing.

At the same time the three of them said "Congratulation on graduating, Naruto." Naruto hugged Iruka. They all went out for ramen again (after treating Iruka's injuries of course). Each with a huge smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>*<em>On top of Hokage tower<em>*

"Hey, are you sure you want the photo to be like this?" The photographer asked a certain blond haired genin.

"Yeah yeah just take the photo!"

"As you wish. Just don't regret it. Okay, smile"

* * *

><p>"Did you really think that the Hokage was going to let you have you picture like that?" Hana asked as they walked around town.<p>

"So? I spent a long time working on that!" behind them a certain scarf wearing kid was attempting to be sneaky and following them by running from hiding spot to hiding spot. "Stop following me!" A sideways tarp barely hid him.

"You are not fooling anyone with that." Kizui said softly, not even turning to look.

"hehe impressive to see through my cover. It seems the rumours about you guys are true." He pointed at Naruto "Hey, I'll make you my boss! And in exchange... please teach me that 'sexy no jutsu' which you defeated gramps with!"

"Don't even think about it." the two girls said in unison. "You do that and we beat you both up" Naruto started inching away.

"If you really want to learn it then come on and run!" The two ran off. Hana started to chase after him but Kizui just walked in the direction they went.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Hana asked.

"I think I know where they are going." She just continued to walk.

They found him and Konohamaru sitting on a log eating.

"Found you!" Hana ran over and gave each of them a bop on the head. "That's for running."

"he..he...he.." They all sat down to have some pop.

"By the way; why are you going after your grandpa all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. I was named after the village. And even though everyone knows my name nobody calls me that. When someone is talking about me or calling me all they ever see in the Hokage's grandson. No one sees me as me. I'm sick of it. That's why I want the Hokage title."

"Idiot who would acknowledge a brat like you? The Hokage title isn't something a little brat could take. It isn't kids play moron! Hokage... if you want the title that bad, then...** beat me first**!"

"Did he just say something _cool_?" Hana whispered to Kizui.

"He has been doing that a lot now lately." she whispered back.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" he whined. They all started laughing.

"I've found you!" Eibisu said as he landed on a branch nearby. The light shone through his glasses revealing his eyes. A cold look was sent in Naruto's direction.

_'Those eyes again... why does everyone...'_

"Now young master let's go home." He landed on the ground.

"No! I'm going to defeat that old geezer and get the Hokage title! So don't get in my way!"

"A Hokage must be well taught in every aspect of being a shinobi. You must master thousands of skills and then finally...huh?" Konohamaru started charging chakra.

"'Sexy no Jutsu' What? It didn't work!"

"W-what...what a perverted skill! I'm a gentleman, such dirty skill will not work on me." He started pulling Konohamaru by his scarf "If you hang out with trash like him you'll become stupid! Just do what I say! I'm your easiest short-cut to becoming Hokage! Now let's go home!"

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu'!" A hundred or so clones appeared.

"Wow That's Amazing!"

"Henge!"

"Wait...he isn't..." Hana muttered. About a hundred girls grabbed Ebisu.

"I call that one.. 'Harem no Jutsu!"

"That was awesome boss! You defeated my tutor! I really want a name people will acknowledged me by and yet..." While these two have their moment, Kizui and Hana are in the background ready to explode...

"It's not that easy dummy. This is the Hokage title, the title of the greatest shinobi in the village." Insert long speech about the Hokage title and how there are no short cuts.

"Stop lecturing me like you know everything. I'm not letting you be my boss any more. From now on we're rivals!"

"I'll be looking forward to it.. Konohamaru." at his name he smiled.

"Naruto. Konohamaru." Two blushing girls start to advance leaking out a murderous aura.

"For now let's run."

"Agreed."

"Get back here!" The two yelled as they chased them all the way around town.

* * *

><p><em>*The next morning*<em>

"Hey Naruto hurry up or we are going to be late!" Hana called through the door.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p><em>*At the academy*<em>

Naruto is sitting where he sits in the manga while Kizui and Hana sit in the seats behind him.

"Huh? Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed the exam are supposed to be here." One of their classmates said.

"Hey hey, can't you see this forehead protector?" Two loud fan-girls ran into the room fighting. The pink haired one ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto move! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Haruno Sakura demanded. They all turned to Uchiha Sasuke.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" She practically climbed over Naruto and into the middle seat. Naruto got up and got in Sasuke's face. "Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" They started a glaring match. A boy in the front row, oblivious to what was happening leaned back and knocked Naruto into **kissing** Sasuke. They pulled apart and held their throats.

"Naruto, you moron! I'm going to kill you!" They were hacking and coughing.

"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!" then, _'I sense danger'_

(Insert complete raging rant from AN about rewriting everything they wrote since they got home due to failed saving -what is after this is the rewritten part- so an hour's worth of writing gone! -.- T.T )

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Sakura and the other girls were prepared to give a beating.

"Naruto you are annoying!"

"Now now... no reason to fight" Hana tried to calm them down.

"It was an accident." Kizui added. When the girls launched their attack Kizui pulled Hana out of the way but couldn't get Naruto out in time.

When Iruka later walked into the class room it was to the site of a red haired mother hen fretting over a beat up blond, all while glaring at a certain pinkette. _'Sometimes she acts like she doesn't care at all and others...'_ He cleared his throat and began. "Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village; so today we will create the three man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions." He waved a clipboard around "We tried to balance each teams's strength."

Everyone was thinking about who they wanted on their team, or who they didn't want. "Team Six is next. Kaigun Aoi...," A younger boy looked up from his seat next to the window. "...Shimai Kizui, and Shimai Hana."

"Yeah!" The two sisters cried. Iruka couldn't contain a small smile at their energy.

"Okay... Next is Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up while Sakura hung her head.

"...And Uchiha Sasuke" Roles were reversed. Sasuke just doesn't move the whole exchange. Naruto complained of course but Iruka told him that since his scores were the lowest then having him in a team with Sasuke, who had the highest, would balance the team. "Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin sensei's. Until then take a break."

"Do you guys want to have lunch together on the roof-top?" Aoi asked as he walked over. His voice was low but had a happy tone to it.(Like Kakashi's) They picked a spot where they could see all the other teams. They even saw the whole situation with Team Seven. Hana was rolling around laughing, Kizui watched confused and Aoi took a nap.

* * *

><p>They were all waiting for the jounin senseis to come and meet them. All the other teams but Team Six, and Seven had left within the hour. Naruto was sticking his head out of the door watching.<p>

"Naruto, just sit down or something." Sakura said as she leaned against a desk. Team Six had started playing a game of cards that Aoi made appear from seemingly nowhere.(Inside one of the many hidden pockets in his coat)

"Why are they so late!"

"Even Iruka-sensei has already left." Aoi stated. "Do you have any threes, Hana?."

"Go Fish. Kizui do you have any kings?"

"Go Fish."

"..."

"..."

"It's your turn." Aoi said.

"..." She glared at her cards then smirked at Hana "Got any aces?"

"Ahhh! She won! Cheater!"

**"I did not cheat."**

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto?" They all stop to watch Naruto placing an eraser in the door.

"That's what you get for being late." Naruto said.

"I'm not involved." (Inner Sakura: I love these kind of things)

"Like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." A hand started to open the door. He pulled his head through and the eraser bounced off his head.

"Hahahaha! You feel for it, you feel for it!" Naruto pointed and laughed.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but..." (Inner Sakura: That worked better than I thought)

"Hmm... How can I say this? My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

"Ouch." Kizui said. Hana snickered at her humour.

The silver haired jounin turned to them. "You guys are Team Six right?" They nod. "Your sensei couldn't make it today so you're coming with me and Team Seven."

* * *

><p><em>*On the Roof-top*<em>

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." The six genin crowded together to sit on the stairs. Aoi was on the far left, then Sakura, then Sasuke, Kizui, Naruto, then ending with Hana.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked.

"Oh.. me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi... I don't really like or dislike anything, dreams for the future...hmmm, and I have lots of hobbies."

"So all he told us is his name?" Sakura asked the other kids around her. they all shrugged.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." He pointed at Hana. She starts taking in a loud voice.

"My name is Shimai Hana! I like my sister, weapons, and having fun. I dislike dull weapons, and people I find annoying... Oh and I hate dogs! My dream is to... help all my friends get there dreams! I guess... or find out who my parents were. Hobbies: helping out Kizui or Naruto with whatever they are doing." the last part was barely a whisper.

'_Interesting_...' He points at Naruto next. He talks with his usual enthusiasm.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like more is when Iruka-sensei, Kizui, or Hana pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream... is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

_'He's grown in an interesting way.'_

"Hobbies...pranks I guess."

"Next" He points to Kizui. She starts in her quiet voice.

"My name is Shimai Kizui. I like flowers, listening to the wind and eating cherries. There isn't much I dislike... My dream is... to become a medic nin to heal the injuries I know that my friends will get." She looks at Hana, who is rubbing the back of her head and laughs nervously. "As for hobbies...reading."

"I do believe that is the most I ever heard you say at once." Sakura said. They laughed at the blush that appeared on the girl's face.

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." The silence that descended on the group disappeared when Hana spoke.

"That's the most I ever heard **him** say at one time!" everyone other than Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

"Ok and the last girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is...well the person I like is..." Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "And uhm my dream for the future?" Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "What I dislike is **Naruto**." and Naruto is crushed, Kizui pats him on the back.

"Okay and finally you" he points at Aoi.

"My name is Kaigun Aoi. I like reading, and making people smile. I dislike cleaning my room. In the future I dream of taking over my mom's café while still being a shinobi. And my hobbies are to help my mom out and train. Oh and if you are wondering why you never saw me in your class is because I graduated a year early."

Nodding his head Kakashi said. "That's it for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi. That, and Team Six will meet their sensei."

"What kinds of duties!" Naruto was jumping up and down like a hyper blur... wait that's exactly what he is.

"First we are going to something with just the four of us that is Team Seven." After Naruto repeatable asked what he answerd. "Survival training."

"Survival training?" everyone asked.

"We've had enough training at the academy."

"This isn't any normal training. This time I'm your opponent."

"So what is it?" Kakashi began to snicker.

"What's so funny sensei?"

"uhm... well it's just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out." At the confused looks he got from the six genin he continued. "Oh the twenty graduates only 12 will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%" Reactions from each differed. The blond had a look of terrified and confused at the same time. The pinkette had a 'not impressed' look. The brooding Uchiha only showed his nervousness through a bead of sweat. The sisters stared at Kakashi, the younger with disbelief and the eldest terrified. And Aoi just had an eye twitch. Kakashi started laughing again. "I told you you'd freak out."

"What! No way! But we worked so hard! Then what was the point of graduating?" Naruto screamed.

"Oh that? That was just to select those who have the chance to become genin." He ignored any more cries of dismay, "...Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up otherwise." He pulled six pieces of paper out of no where. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

_'If I fail this I'll be seperated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!'_ Sakura screamed in her head.

_'...'_ who know who thought that...

_'...To much ranji...'_ Naruto could barely read the paper. _'I'll have to ask Kizui to read it to me later'_

'*sigh*_ why did they do this anyway?'_ Kizui thought.

_'I finally passed I'm not going to lose here!'_ Hana thought, fire in her eyes.

_'This won't beat me.'_ Aoi thought.

"Oh and Team Six will be given the test by their sensei. She'll meet you at the training ground next to Team Seven's" They nodded and Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke after an eye-smile and wave.

* * *

><p><em>*That night*<em>

Hana started banging on the wall that divides their apartment to Naruto's. "Naruto stop beating up that Kakashi doll and go to sleep!" They had already ignored it for an hour after they yet to bed. When the fighting didn't stop Hana laid there glaring at the ceiling. "Doesn't this bother you, Kizui?" She looked over to see her sister sleeping peacefully. "T-that's... just not fair." A loud bang made green eyes spring open. "Kizui?"

The red head stood walked out of the room. Hana could hear doors opening, closing, then a muffled "Kizui-chan? What are you doing her..."

"**Shut** **up** and go to **sleep**." Her voice was quiet, more so since there was a wall between them but promised death.

"Wha-?AHHHH!" More banging made the orange haired girl sweatdrop. Kizui walked back in, laid down, and was asleep before her sister realized it.

"he...he...he" Her eye twitched at her sister's antics "...you never change..." A lone green eye opened and glare. "Okay! Okay I'm going to sleep!" Pleased the eye closed.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile down the road*<em>

Aoi was laying on the section of roof that was above his window watching the stars. The white haired boy could hear Naruto's training from all the way down the street. He chuckled when he heard his loud team-mate yelling at him. He was curious when he then saw the quieter of the two walk outside and into Naruto's apartment. '_Doesn't he every lock it?_' Then the screaming began. When it stopped Kizui had walked back into her apartment. "Okay... Note to self; Do NOT wake Kizui when she is sleeping"

Now that it was quiet, as that was the only reason he wasn't asleep, he did a graceful flip into his open window and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Chapter one is complete! This took days to write. I don't think any other of the chapters following this one are going to be anywhere near this long!<p>

Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess Karasu's full name, or reviews!

Next Chapter: **Team Six's Sensei and the Bell Test**


	2. The Start of Team Six

**I worried I might make Team Six too strong since this is the first time I have really written a fight scene like this. If they are tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Naruto or anything affiliated with it. Only my four OCs; Kizui, Hana, Aoi, and Karasu.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two - Team Six's Sensei and the Land of Waves<span>

Aoi, Hana, Kizui, and Naruto all walked towards the training grounds together. Naruto was comically beaten up; from the night before when Kizui went to tell him to go to bed.

"So did you sleep well?" Kizui asked each of them with a sickly-sweet smile. Naruto cringed. Aoi saw what she was doing.

"I would have if it wasn't for _someone _staying up so late." Naruto shrunk more. Hana decided to join in.

"Yeah, with all that banging how could anyone sleep." He shrunk more.

"I was down the street and could hear the commotion. I even heard the cause of the noise being beaten to a pulp by a half asleep red head." Yes, they were indeed making fun of him for that. "Now I know to never wake her up..." He trailed off when he saw the look his short team mate sent him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as they saw Sakura walking to the entrance of the training ground where Sasuke was standing. She was too busy swooning over the boy to pay heed to the blond.

"See you after the exam Naruto, good luck." The three said roughly along those lines as they left Team Seven.

* * *

><p><em>*After waiting an hour...*<em>

"She's late..." Hana whispered from her spot on the ground. "But I think I finally see what Shikamaru likes so much about watching clouds now."

"Yeah." Kizui said from her spot next to her. Aoi nodded his head from his spot completing their circle.

A burst of bright purple smoke startle the three genin to be. "Hi~!" A high voice said as the smoke cleared. "You guys are team Six right? Sorry I'm late!" Standing there in the smoke was a women with her silver hair tied messily in a high pony tail covered in bandages. Though her face was covered from the nose down they could tell she was smiling. "I'm your new sensei!"

The three stood with their eyes twitching.

_'You can't be serious...'_ They all thought.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side. "Well let's get started. I'm Hatake Karasu, older sister to Hatake Kakashi and sensei to Team Six. This clock is set to go off at twelve." They stared at a clock that magical-ly appeared. "You," She pointed at them, "have to get these two bells away from me. Use full force. Any person without a bell get's tied to the post. Get ready... Set... Go." The three disappeared into the trees, they started setting up for the plan of an attack they made while waiting. _'Wow they are pretty good at hiding. Let's see how they fight.'_

Aoi had gone to the right to set up his trap that the others would lead their sensei to.

Hana prepared a full on assault with her weapons as soon as Karasu-sensei was trapped, while providing back-up for her sister.

Kizui was to keep her busy then lead her to the trap. It was risky and wasn't a hundred percent sure to work but it was all they could do for now. They would think of another plan if it failed.

Karasu went at Kizui not knowing that they wanted that. "Okay. First in a shinobi's abilities is taijustu." She said. Kizui started her attack with a punch to the gut. It was blocked, next was a kick which was also blocked. _'Damn, she has some massive power for being so small'_ Kizui flipped into a handstand and kicked towards her sensei. When it was caught she brought down her other foot which was also caught. Before she could let go of her small students legs said student began spinning, flipping to grabbed her teachers wrist (while still spinning) and throwing her towards a tree.

Karasu landed with her feet against the bark, standing so that she was parallel to the ground. "My turn." She disappeared, reappearing behind the girl. She didn't even turn her head. A Kunai flew between them causing Karasu to stop her attack. _'Where did that come from?' _The kunai was caught then sliced in the sensei's direction.

What came next was surprising for the silver haired jounin. Kizui disappeared like she was morphing with the wind and in her place was her older sister. She was holding kunai Karasu had never seen before. After a few moments of clashing together Kizui reappeared. The girls locked eyes with each other, nodded then ran off. "I'm really starting to like these kids." Karasu was like Kakashi and never passed a group of genin in the past. Walking at a leisurely pace she went towards where the three test takers were waiting for her.

The clearing was empty when she got there. She could see one wire that was on the ground. _'A trap? Cleaver.'_ Other than that one wire she couldn't see the rest of the trap. She started walking into the middle of the clearing. She could hear the wires of the trap as they tried to trap her. To the amazement of her team she hopped and jumped around the wire like she had been the one to set them.

"Aw! I was really hoping that worked!" It was a boys voice so it had been Aoi to speak.

Karasu walked towards his retreating figure. "The second ability is Genjustu" She said as she walked, making hand signs as she did.

To Aoi he heard a scream that sounded like Hana, when he turned to look he found her beat up with knife wounds covering her. He paled then passed out at the blood.

"It appears he has a fear of blood. That could be a problem." Time was almost up. She walked into another clearing.

"Kaze Shurui: Burasutou~indo (Wind Type Skill: Blasting Wind)!" Karasu barely had enough time to jump away as the ground where she had stood was reduced to a crevasse full of boulders.

"Ah. Ninjustsu. The third ability." The one who had used the Jutsu, Kizui, jumped into the clearing. Hand signs were formed by the sensei at a blinding rate. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Inner decapitation) A hand flew from the dirt under Kizui and pulled her to her shoulders. She glared at her teacher.

What she wasn't expecting was her being pulled out by wires. She disappeared into a tree. The wires that had pulled her free flew at the jounin. As she was dodging kunai, shuriken, and any other type of projectiles was thrown at her. Then punches and kicks.

Jumping back to the opening to the clearing she preformed more hand signs. "Doton: Sekijun!" (Earth Style: Stalagmite) Pointed rocks jumped out of the ground at the three genin. Though none actually hit them dead on they could no longer move away and were pretty beat up.

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!"

"Well it looks like time's up" She popped the 'p'. The three groaned and dropped to their knees as the rocks vanished.

Once they were all tied to the stumps, "I'll be right back." She vanished in pink smoke this time.

She actually went to see Kakashi's team. She nearly fell out of her tree when he said they passed. Then again when Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left Naruto tied to the stump.

All of their stomachs growled loudly. "You don't think..." Kizui started.

"Huh?" Hana asked.

"You don't think we'll fail since we couldn't get the bells do you?"

"Who knows. This was one of the weirdest test I ever taken." Aoi said. A bright yellow burst of smoke drew their attention to where their sensei was standing... On top of Kizui's stump.

"Hey, guys~" She said with a eye smile that rivalled Kakashi's "Guess what you all pass."

"Really!" Hana screamed. Their silver head teacher nodded.

"This whole thing was about teamwork. You guys were one of the only teams to do that." Mouths hung open at that. "Oh and since you guys seem close to Team Seven I'll tell you that they passed too."

"Yes! Naruto did it!" Hana cried. Kizui and Aoi smiled and laughed at their energetic team mate.

"Now let's go eat. Once you untie yourselves." She started walking away.

"Wait... you aren't going to untie us?"

"Nope" She popped the p again.

_*After a few mintues*_

"It's okay you couldn't get undone Kizui" Hana said as she patted her depressed sister on the head.

"Why not come to my mom's café for lunch. She'll want to know all about the test." Aoi asked his team. They all started jumping up and down for joy... well Kizui didn't but... Karasu did.

* * *

><p><em>*At the café*<em>

"Hey, Mom! Guess what! We passed!" A women with long, long white hair and bright crimson eyes smiled at them over the counter. She had kind eyes and a really kind voice when she spoke.

"That's wonderful! Is this your team?" She motioned to the three females behind her son. He nodded.

"I'm Shimai Hana!"

"Shimai Kizui"

"And you already know me!" They stared at their sensei confused.

"Of course Hatake-chan. How could I forget you?"

"You know her?" Aoi asked his mom in disbelief.

"Why yes. She was on your father's team when they were genin." They turned and stared at their aloof sensei, who was scratching her head.

"I never got around to telling you..."

"Wait... your the silver haired lady that use to play with me when I was a kid?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah! You use to call me Gin mira-san" (Silver Mummy) This caused Aoi to blush and Hana to roll around laughing. Kizui giggled too.

"I imagine you all didn't come just to say the good news. Have some lunch, on the house."

"Thanks!" They all said.

* * *

><p>Team Six racked up D-rank mission quickly and frankly they were tired of them. They got their freedom of them when they went in to report and saw Team Seven already there. They had just finished a mission of catching the demon cat Tora.<p>

Everyone agreed that that cat was evil. Especially so when Karasu said that she had had missions to catch the same cat when _she_ was a genin. From their last capture they still had scratches on their faces.

It seemed that the Hokage was just about to assign another mission to Team Seven, but stopped for a moment to turn to Karasu. "You have another mission." She nodded and left. They were all use to it. Their sensei gets a mission they become part of Team Seven till she gets back. "For the rest of you, you will get a C-rank mission to escort a certain individual."

The news made Team Six **very** happy.

"Here is who you will protect." A man, obviously drunk walked in.

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid looking face. Are you really a Ninja?"

They all new that he was talking about Naruto even though Kizui was the shortest...

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Okay let's all meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi said to his now double sized team.

"I thought that shinobi worked in teams of four." Tazuna said.

"Our sensei is busy with another mission so we get to help out Kakashi's team with theirs." Aoi said.

"Well more people can't hurt." Then he thought to himself _'I really hope I don't get them all killed'_

* * *

><p>The six genin had all just arrived at the gate.<p>

"This might seem odd but why do you four always walk together any way?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm? It's because we all live on the same street." Naruto replied. What surprised them was that Kakashi was already there. "Let's go!" Him, and Hana were looking around excited. Kizui was too, only she hid it better.

"What are you three so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"Cause... I've never left the village before." Naruto said.

"Yeah the Hokage would let us outside the city." Hana said.

"Especially after Hana got attacked by that wild dog." Kizui added.

"But that was _inside _the city so why does it matter?"

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna pointed at Naruto.

"Well, I am a jounin, don't worry."

"Hey,Old Man! Don't mess with shinobi! I'm incredible. One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title, Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become it." He took another drag of his alcohol.

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!" He screamed.

"No, I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." at Naruto's cries of 'I'll kill you' they started on their way. As they started walking Kizui looked at a tree over her shoulder. She really started to wonder when they saw a puddle in the middle of the road. But she ignored it since Kakashi did.

Before anyone saw Kakashi was wrapped in a bladed chain and ripped to shreds. "One down." Aoi was staring at the spot, completely pale. The two that had attacked Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. "Two down." Sasuke was the first to recover. He threw a shuriken, trapping the chain against a tree, then locking it there with a kunai. He kicked them apart but they broke off the chain. One went at Naruto, while the other, Tazuna. The three girls jumped in front of him.

Sasuke went in front of the girls. What they weren't expecting was _Kakashi_ to beat both before they reached either of them. Aoi, who had still been staring at the spot breathed a sigh of relief. Logs litered the ground.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. And same to you Aoi. Karasu-nee-san told me about your fear."

"Fear?" Sasuke asked.

"Of seeing my comrades blood. I've been trying to get over it but it hasn't happened yet." Aoi answered. "I see my own or an enemies and I'm fine but a friends? I freeze up." Sasuke scoffed at him, earning glares from the rest of Aoi's team. Trying to change the subject Kakashi spoke again.

"Anyway, nice job Sasuke."

"Hey, you alright... Mr. Scardy Cat?" He taunted Naruto. Both Naruto and Hana tried to pumble the dark haired boy. Kizui grabbed Naruto's had first.

"You got scratched?" She asked him looking over the wound.

"That isn't good. Their claws are poisoned." Then he glanced at Tazuna. "Tazuna I need to talk to you. These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?"

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, a water puddle shouldn't exist."

"Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked.

"I wanted to know who they were after. Meaning were they after you, or one of us? We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now beome at least a B-rank mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. I'm sure you have a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission details. We are now operating outside of our duties." Sakura looked nervous.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wounds. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor." she said. Kakashi looked at Naruto, Kizui was still looking at his hand.

"This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Before Kizui could stop him he stabbed a kunai into his hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"With this kunai I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

"Naruto... It's good that you are releasing the poison, but any more and you'll die from lack of blood." Cue one of Naruto's freakouts. He was halted when Kizui grabbed his hand again, and she punched him on top of the head.

"You idiot. You **know** I am able to treat poisons and wounds like this." She said as she cleaned the wound; Kakashi looking over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Kizui-chan is studying becoming a medical nin..." Aoi said. He was stand a good distance away, about twenty meters.

"What are you doing over there?" Hana called.

"**Blood**." He spoke with a tone equal to Kizui's when she told Naruto to go to sleep the night before the bell test. They nodded their heads in realization.

As Kizui wrapped the bandage Kakashi saw that the wound was already healing. Kizui knew it too, but she was use to it and knew the cause. Well, she had figured it out, Naruto hadn't. _'Does she know about the Kyubi? If so, does it bother her?'_

"Sensei... I... Have to talk to you." Tazuna said from where he was standing between Aoi and the rest of the group. He explained the whole situation with the wave country and Gatou as they crossed to the other side of the unfinished bridge.

"We'll be there soon." The man steering the boat informed. "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder for the enemies to spot us." They docked but still had a ways to go on foot. Naruto, on a quest to not be showed up by Sasuke again looked around quickly, then threw a kunai into the bushes.

It was just a rat, he got hit by the one closest to him (Aoi) and yelled at. When he did it again he got hit by Sakura. They went and looked. A hair below the kunai was a white rabbit.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Sakura screamed as he hugged the poor thing apologizing.

"You're going to strangle the poor thing!" Hana exclaimed as she ripped the rabbit from his hands.

**"Everyone get down!"** Kakashi screamed as they all hit the dirt. A large sword flew just above their heads, lodging itself into a tree. Then there was a man standing on the handle. "Well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza" Naruto tried to run to attack but Kakashi stopped him. "Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough unless I do this..." He started to move his headband to reveal his left eye.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine." All of them were confused. Either they didn't know what the Sharingan was or why Kakashi had it.

"Surround and protect Tanzuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." A eye with three spinning comma's and a scar going across the surrounding skin was hidden by the headband.

"I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured." They all discussed what the Sharingan was. "Now let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man. But Kakashi it seems that I have to beat you first." and he was gone from the tree. "Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Justu."

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." The mist made it impossible to see.

"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, cleviacal vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" An intense killing intent settled over all of them.

"Don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I won't let my comrades die." He said as he smiled over his shoulder. In an instant Zabuza was in the center of their protective formation; his sword poised to kill them all. In the next second Kakashi had knocked them all away and stabbed Zabuza in the chest. He dissolved into water, and another attacked from behind. The same happened to Kakashi. But the Zabuza that he caught after was also a clone.

They exchanged blows, then Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water. "That water is full of chakra." Kizui stated, worried.

"Water Prison Jutsu." Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water. "You tried to escape to the water. Big mistake. Now I have you in an inescapable prison!" He had to keep an arm inside the sphere though. "Now we can finish things later, Kakashi. First I'll take care of them. A water clone morphed onto shore. "Wearing those head bands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you start calling yourselves ninjas."

The clone vanished, and kicked Naruto away knocking his head band off in the process.

"Naruto!" The rest called.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!" Naruto just about did but when he saw his bandaged hand he remembered the vow he made to himself. He charged and got knocked back again.

"What are you doing attacking him all by yourself? We genin have no chance against him!" they then saw what he had been running for. His headband.

"Hey you eyebrow-less freak... put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage is Leaf Village Ninja Uzumaki Naruto! Hey, Sasuke Listen"

"What is it?"

"I have a plan."

"Teamwork from you?"

"Now let's get wild."

"A lot of arrogance but do you stand a chance?" Zabuza's clone said.

"What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi screamed.

They all looked to the old bridge builder."Well. I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys. Fight as much as you want."

"You hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you ready?" Naruto shot back.

"Let me help." Kizui said. The nodded to her.

"You guys will never grow up! Going to keep 'playing ninja'? When I was about your age these hands were already dyed red with blood." He went on to tell them all about the graduation exam he took. In the next moment Sasuke was sent flying, then smashed into the ground. Blood gushed from his mouth. Naruto created a great number of shadow clones. They dog-piled on him, they were all thrown away with a few swings of the giant sword. As he slid along the ground he pulled two evil wind shuriken from his bag, throwing them to Sasuke and Kizui. They understood instantly.

"Evil wind shuriken, shadow windmill." They said together.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Sasuke's was thrown at the original while Kizui's took out the distracted water clone then returned to her. "Aiming at the real me; smart." He caught the one heading for him revealing the second in the shadow. "Still not enough." He jumped over it. The shuriken transformed into one of Naruto's shadow clones. The clone threw a kunai, forcing Zabuza to release his jutsu. A cut on his cheek angered him to the point where he threw Sasuke's shuriken at him. Well, he attempted to. Kakashi's arm was in the way. He shot Zabuza an evil glare.

"Naruto, great plan. You guys have grown up." Kakashi said. Naruto explains the whole clone, transform, toss to Sasuke plan.

"I got distracted and released the jutsu..."

"Wrong. You didn't release it. you were _forced_ to release it." Kakashi informed. "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice what will you do?" The two jounin jumped back and started to do an insane amount of hand signs. Two giant water dragons collided. As the fight continues Kakashi mirrors all of Zabuza's moves and even completes a few of his thoughts. On the next jutsu Kakashi finished _before _Zabuza. A giant tidal wave crashed into the shore, and Zabuza was pinned to the tree he hit.

"How? Can you see the future?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're going to die." When he went to administer the final strike, two senbon needles stabbed _through _his neck.

Some one wearing a mask was sitting in the tree next to Kakashi's. "You're right he's dead."

"Kizui can you check the pulse just in case?" she nodded and checked it.

"He's dead sensei."

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." the masked man said.

"That mask, you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin" Kakashi more stated then asked.

"Impressive. You are correct." When some of the others looked confused he went on "Yes my duty is to hunt down Missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin Team." The masked man moved to the body. "You battle is now over. And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell" They disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

"Now we have to get Tazuna-san back home. Let's go." Kakashi said.

"Sensei. Isn't the hunt- Kakashi-Sensei!" Aoi had meant to ask about the hunter-nin but Kakashi was now passed out on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the second chapter.<strong>

**Yes, Karasu is indeed Kakashi's older sister. A lot older sister. As in she is the same age as Minato when Kakashi was being taught by Minato.**


End file.
